Dance Night
by Sun wukongoku
Summary: A dance party at a Hotel goes very wrong as some killers appear. My second DBZ/SM Halloween special, also  YuGiOh YugiXSakura Card Captors make a small role. Think Prom Night and Scream mixed in so this is pretty much a slasher fic.
1. Killer

Within a house far from many people in other words isolated from the rest of the world there used to be two people now there was a third and he wasn't good news to anyone. He only came to them to take the girl back to hell where doomsday will take over the world which in turn the universe, his other objective was to kill the one guarding her, his scheme is planning out and taking effect on the first part soon more will follow until it has been accomplished but for now he will keep his disguise until the time is right.

Goku was brought into an empty room never used for anything of Helios or Usagi, it didn't have much just a bed, a drawer with a mirror set on top of it, and a closet fill with things that weren't useful like typewriters and papers for it and junked toys like dolls and stuff animals. The window had black curtains and the bed was regular with a plain old cotton pillow and blanket.

"This will be your bedroom but please take care of it well." Helios instructed

Goku went over to the bed and felt the soft fabric of the white comforter; it was softer than anything he had ever felt before and he never really even slept at all back in Hell being a demon he needed no rest all he did was take over planets endlessly of course he along with his father and sister are going to take over this one.

"I really like how this feels." Goku said taking a liking to the blanket.

"I guess living without a home can be uncomfortable for you." Usagi said

"You can stay here for as long as you need to but when you get older you have to try and do things yourself." Helios told Goku.

"I can do that." Goku agreed

"Good." It was all Helios said before leaving Goku with only Usagi staying with him.

"I'm so glad to have you here other than Helios I never really had a friend." Usagi said

"Really I never had even one friend."

"You don't oh, well what were your parents like?"

Goku didn't know what to tell her, he obviously couldn't say she was her brother and their father was the Prince of Darkness so he thought for a few seconds until he finally cooked up something.

"My parents are dead." Goku tried to fake his forlornness which was actually very good and convincing.

"Oh I'm sorry Goku I didn't know." Usagi said mournfully at the boys fabricated story.

"It's alright I never really knew my parents at all, they died but I lived on my own." Goku furthered his lies.

"I can't imagine how much you had to go through I mean you're just a kid while I was raised in an orphanage then Helios took care of me."

"I won't be a burden in fact with me around with me around there will be a lot of changes." Goku said in a justifying manner though it was clear what he really meant by that but Usagi didn't quite know.

Later that day Usagi and Goku decided to play in the open meadows with a grassy hill next to where they are by a couple of trees setting in the place making a nice view, the two chibis played leap frog as their main game for the day in which they found it quite fun for the moment.

in order for Goku to keep gaining her trust he needed to continuously play with her and become a very trusting friend and f course needed to also gain Helios trust before the time is right.

"Come on Goku you can do better than that." Usagi commanded after Goku supposedly tripped after trying again to leap from her back but really Goku was pretending as he felt feeling like a regular mortal would keep his disguise in check.

"I'm getting tired Usa." Goku further faked his whine.

Their game ended up on top of the grassy green filled and colored hill and after afew more leaps Goku tried to make the last one but took his whole pretend game bit too far and ended up tripping both himself and Usa down the hill, the rolled uncontrollably until they finally reached the end and stopped on the flat ground after the hill, Goku and Usagi laid separate on the grassy plain they didn't seem to take serious damage as it was simply childs play as Usagi recovered but when she looked over to Goku she saw he was bleeding from his right leg.

"Oh Goku are you alright?" Usagi said in worry.

She went beside him to check on his scar and saw he had a small cut but enough for him to bleed out.

"It's alright I've taken alot of pain worse than this before." Goku said confidently being the only true words he could say the whole day.

Usagi placed her hands gently on his open wound then to Gokus astounishment the blood sucked back into him and his cut closed and his flesh was clean as if there was nothing there in the first place.

"Wow how did you do that?" Goku asked

"Oh please don't tell anyone this!" Usagi realized she had revealed her secrets to him.

"Hey it's okay." Goku tried to calm her down.

"You see I had these powers since I was younger and they've done bad things." Usagi frawned.

"Bad things but you just healed me."

"That's true but...oh just please keep this a secret! Only Helios knows but I trust you should do the same"

"Hey hey it's alright it's fine don't worry I can keep a secret."

"Oh thank you Goku." Usa embraced Gohans neck with her stubby little arms and held him tightly as she almost cried.

"Why don't we just go home now that'll e enough." Goku then said in his mind _"Even right now she has power I can't wait to see what more she can do."_


	2. School Mate Date

**_I see no, hear no evil,  
Black writings on the wall,  
Unleashed a million faces,  
And one by one they fall,_**

**_Black hearted evil_**

**_Crush40, I am all of me_**

_On a distant planet far from Earth, destruction took place within the once peaceful planet with very peaceful beings called the Nameks and there planet was none other than Namek itself._

"Why are you doing this" A very elder wrinkly skinned alien said to the one whom destroyed their planet as he held on to his Namekian child.

The one he blamed in front of him was a seven year old boy but don't let his age fool you, he was a young badass that would make kids his age even older look like they've never been born yet. He had ebony black hair so long that it reached most of his back, his eyes were as black as the darkness he had spread and so cold that even many great demons would cry when looking into him, funny thing is demons can't cry because they're fucking evil. To go with his eyes and evilness he had a tail like a monkeys, to many people it's cute but to this boy it was his mark as a demon just like horns he was no different in fact worse than many of the devils great demons, **_He was the Dark Messiah._**

"This planet is for Satan, you and the rest of your puny race shall now be delivered to him." The boy coldly said.

The Namek was grieved over the death of his comrades, thousands of bodies lie on the grounds of Namek all caused by this damn boy.

"Damn you!... Damn you!...Damn…you!" The Namek screamed his obscenities at the boy.

The boy felt absolutely no remorse nor care for the Nameks feelings like anyone else's. He raised his right palm in front of him then fired a ki blast through the old green skinned humanoids chest killing the last of the aliens kind.

_Your souls cannot leave this planet nor can they leave your bodies, they shall be taken into Hell where Lucifer will enslave you all in forever torment_

The devilish boy had announced to the world, the planet was then covered in total darkness as it disappeared from existence into oblivion where the souls of the planets people will rest in damnation.

The boy then reappeared in a place in an even worse condition than even the planet he had just destroyed in fact destruction was this planets style as it was none other than**_ Hell_**

Stories of Hell were just as terrible as they appeared, the place looked destroyed like a bomb hit it, the sky was neither morning nor night as it was blood red, demons roamed the dead structures like a playground; filthy ugly, horrible creatures they were, it was an infinite realm so those planets who were taken in by the devil or his followers were taken there; tortured by the demons into nothing until they can become nothing with devices, tools, and sometimes the demons own cryptic hands.

_"Very well done Goku my boy."_

The boy named Goku kneeled down as the owner of the voice arrived, Endymion appeared before him.

"Congratulations on taking planet Namek, you've destroyed it and delivered the people to me." Endymion honored the boy.

"Thank you father I am glad to have made you proud."

"Unlike my apostles you my disciple, you my son carry my true power my false prophet, my antichrist."

"You created me and made me from your blood, I am second to your evil."

The Devil smiled at his son as he brewed something he feels Goku is up for.

"How would you like another assignment Goku?"

"I would gladly." Goku had agreed.

"Very well then, you see I had a daughter whom is stuck on Earth."

"Goku gasped in surprise. "You had a daughter? But I never knew."

"I never told you about her because she wasn't important until now. You see her seventh birthday is coming up and once that happens she will bring Armageddon upon the planet. After which there will no longer be planets of light thus the goodness of light will cease to exist and darkness will be at age."

Endymion continued as he see's Goku still listening "I need you to retrieve my daughter, your sister and bring her back here so that we can commence the destruction."

"Disaster and devastation, death and destruction my lord I will complete this task."

"Here is what she looks like." Endymion pulled his hand out in front of him and like a magic trick it appeared as a image of the girl he wanted Goku to seek, she had long sakura pink hair long enough to reach her back, blood ruby red eyes, all together she looked sad like she was going to cry though this did not faze Goku one bit for all he wanted was to complete his mission.

"Her name is Usagi find her and make sure she comes back before her birthday, I chose you because you are strong enough now to take out her guardian. This ass right here" Endymion changed his image to an older boy about twice as old as Usagi and Goku himself. "He is Helios her guardian the archangel many of my demons couldn't stand his holy power but you are my strongest I'm sure your obstacle will break under your feet then you can take your sister. I am counting on you to do this my son Goku."

"I shall father."

"For this mission you must get as close to Helios and Usagi as possible that means for you to use regular ki not your yoki otherwise Helios will easily suspect you. I've trained in both the humans very own ki and our demon ki, do not use demon ki unless it is the last resort such as fighting with Helios himself but this mission is for you to get Usagi so don't be cocky, just kill Helios anyway possible. You cannot fail this."

Goku stood up strongly "Helios will be dead I am not afraid of weak little angels and I will bring my sister back."

"Very well off with you." Endymion gave a last response

As Goku nears his departure from hell he walks down the path where demons hide within the dead column in the ruins, all demons whom see him walking steadily towards them they cower away from him fearing his far superiority to them; **_one did not_**.

"I see our dear Lucifer the Prince of Darkness has given you a very important mission." The honey-dew green skinned creature about Goku's size said unyieldingly.

"What's it to you Garlic Jr.?" Goku retorted as he stopped his movement with the small gremlinlike being named Garlic Jr behind him.

Garlic Jr. grinned evilly showing his fangs, he was one of the devils very own apostles they were the strongest of all his demons but only the strongest of all of them could be his true disciple which was where Goku was placed in. Garlic Jr. was simply a petty rival wanting to be treated greatly as #1 by the Devil himself but he could never achieve that because of his son.

"You may be the devils own but that doesn't mean one day I will surpass you." Garlic Jr. pushed onto Goku.

"Your delusions cloud your judgment; believe what you want I can see you are not at my power." Goku smiled strongly at his inferior.

"Mark my words monkeybitch, one day I will beat you and be adored by Satan!" Garlic Jr. shouted angrily.

Goku wasn't afraid of any of his words in fact all it did was make him laugh loudly and walk away from him with his back turned.

"Sometimes I wonder how a trog like you has the guts to talk up to me, you are nothing just a creature with lower power than me **_Hahaha!_**" Goku thought as he laughed.

…Okay for those of you wondering No Goku is not in this chapter and is not the main character in this fic you will find out later why later.


	3. Chibiusas Choice

After less than half an hour Usagi had managed to walk the over seventy year old woman back to her apartment building. She was very kind and caring as she never knew the kind of girl Usagi was or really didn't care.

"My you are such a sweet young girl." The aged woman said.

"Thank you and I'm happy to have helped." Usa smiled.

The elderly lady gave her back one finding the young devil girl interesting.

"How would you like to join me for a cup of tea?" She asked

Usagi flabbergast as that was the first time a new stranger in her entire life would offer her such kindness, Usagi could cry but the expression wasn't needed as she feels happiness was the face she needed right now.

"Yes I would love to." Usagi willingly agreed.

Both the young and the old females entered through the doorway of the old ones apartment.

"I'm sure you would love to meet my cat Sarah she is always fond of visitors."

"Yes that would be great."

As soon as they walked in the old woman called out for her feline pet. The cat was calm yet excited to meet its owner as it walked up and let the hand of its master rub against her enjoyably. The old woman's companion seemed to be sweet and playful as she was carried by her in her arms.

"Now Sarah this is a nice little girl who helped me come home, please show you your welcome."

Usagi smiled as the adult leaned forward towards her and allowed her to pet you adoring animal. As Usagi reached to put her palm on Sarah something went wrong, the feline reacted strangely at the site of Chibi Usagi and began to rage as she growled angrily.

Usagi got frightened at to what was going on with it and things went from bad to worse when the adult cat pounced on little Usagi.

"Ahh!" She screamed as the scratches of clawing and biting assaulted her face and she tried to struggle for the ravaging house pet to stop hurting her but it relented.

"Sarah stop what are you doing!" The woman commanded her neko but to no avail.

Usagi tossed around herself trying to force Sarah off of her but as she kept feeling bites and scratches rake her peachy white flesh off she could no longer take it. Her red eyes glowed then a golden light crescent moon symbol appeared on her forehead, Usagi managed to grab the rampaging neko by the throat halting it from doing anything to her except for maybe try to slash her barbed sharp nails onto Usagi's wrist. Usagi ignored the pain as her anger now turned on Sarah; she threw the cat back into the apartment with amazing strength slamming the animal into the wall violently as blood splattered out along with the adult cat's brains and insides killing it then as Usagi's form stayed on she set the pet neko aflame wildly.

The elder was frightened at what she had seen the girl just do but her fear only grew as the flame didn't stop, her wall quickly caught on fire and then it spread all over everywhere; the drawers, the wooden clock, the furniture, the carpet you name it everything.

Usagi's eyes and moon symbol stopped glowing as she came back from her mode of powerful madness and looked at what she had done. The old woman was caught in the flame Usagi had created that was originally intended for her rogue pet, she tried to go in and save her but the flames had separated her from the old adult in front of her and she could do nothing except stare at the woman's agony as her burning clothes irradiate her skin and hear her high pitched dying scream.

Usagi was so horrified at her tragic actions and the woman's suffering she couldn't stay there anymore so she ran away from the apartment with tears coming out of her eyes in guilt.

Later that day after not showing her face for hours locked up in her room Usagi was writing in her diary again.

_I have no reason for existing on this Earth I wished God had put me out of my misery but I can see I deserved to be punished._

_**I am Evil nothing more than Evil I deserve to be punished**___

_For years I suffered and for years so many people think of me as a monster well no more._

_This monster, demon, beast, witch, whore , whatever they wish to call me whether it's relevant or not I am going to put an end to it._

_I shall meet God I hope he will provide me with a life worth living because what I live for is not a life it's __**HELL!**_

The last words she wrote with her own blood finished and she shut the pages roughly. She no longer found her life valuable as she wrote and so she will do the one thing she feels would do the world a favor _**Suicide.**_

Behind the locked door in Usagi's room Goku knocked on heavily after hearing no answer from the other side.

"Usa?! Usa?! What is going on what's wrong?!"

"Go away! Just leave me alone!" Usa yelled back.

Helios came in just in time to see the commotion. "What are you doing?! Come out right now!"

"I'm sorry Helios I can't please just leave me alone."

Goku pressed his left ear on the wooden frame of Usagi's room door to listen to what was going on. As his hearing was fixed he could hear some kind of cutting sound like a knife onto something soft like meat; it was then Goku realized.

"She is slitting her wrists!" the demon kid yelled in shock over what Usa was just doing.

"What?!" Helios shot the same look.

The devils son thought in his head secretly from Usa's horse guardian. "_She can't die she's suppose to live to come to Hell with me I can't allow her to do that."_

Goku quickly broke down the door with his amazing strength and saw Usa with a pair of sharp scissors in her left hand scraping the sharpest part of the blades onto Usagi's right wrist where her blood veins were that would've been enough to let her dies had the demon in disguise had not stopped her in time.

Goku slapped away the scissors from Chibi Usagi's hand trying to force her to stop killing herself but the rabbit girl was relentless to end her life once and for all as she rushed to get them but her older watcher swiftly picked them up and kept them away from her.

"Give me the scissors Helios now!" Usa yelled in command.

"I cannot do that Usagi I will not let you do this to yourself."

"I just want to die can't you let me do that?" Usagi formed some more tears as she didn't get what she wanted which wasn't good not in her mind it was.

Goku grabbed Usa's shoulders wrapping his arms around her and keeping her from going for the scissors.

"Goku let me go." Usa struggled to get him off but his strength was far too overwhelming.

"How can you do this you know better?" He showed her aside in the opposite direction of Helios and him.

"I am tired of all this, I'm tired of living with all this pain, I'm tired of all this misery, I'm tired of all this hate. I just want to fucking die!" Usagi screamed loudly.

Goku was angered at her depression he went up and slapped her hard across the cheek halting her screams of downfall; he held back a lot of strength for he didn't want to do her the favor of killing her.

"Ouch that hurt." Usagi rubbed her cheek.

"Why have you given up on life? So what if much of the world hates you there is always Helios around isn't he your friend and what about me we've become close friends and I love you like the sister I had never once got to have."

The bunny child put out some more tears but they were from Goku's belief in life instead of her doubts.

Goku continued with his speech. "No matter how much life brings you down you must always pick yourself up. Look at me I've never had anything my entire life and yet I am still happy about can't you see that."

Usagi embraced heavily onto Goku crying more heavily than before. She rested her face on his shoulders as he placed his arms around her back and he cried with her.

"Oh Goku I was so lost and I couldn't stand my life but you and Helios are my reason to live. I thought of myself as a monster and I lived in hatred over myself but when you came I could feel like I can try to live a life worthy of living."

"Just please don't do anything like that ever again."

Both kids cried but the boy had a stronger expression than the girl and Helios gave a congratulated look at how Goku the only other friend of Chibi Usa in the world would encourage her to keep living just as much as himself if not more.

Elsewhere back at the Church Priest Damien had an unexpected visit from several men wearing dark crimson cloaks and kept their faces from being seen by him.

"Where is the girl?" The leading man asked Damien.

"I do not know what you are talking about." The priest responded.

Because of Damien's refusal to tell the cloaked men decided torture was the only way to get their answers. The priest of the church had taken a strong fist to the stomach by the man making him fall to the ground in pain as he panted and held his pained torso.

The leading cloaked man gave a dark and commanding face as he looked down at Damien.

"You know you have no choice if you don't want the world to end then you will give me the location of that girl otherwise I will have to force you any way possible so that that prophecy won't come true."


	4. Meeting Gohan

I Usagi's bedroom she sat down in her chair on her desk with a lit up lamp right next to her; she was writing something down in her diary with an old traditional century pen which was basically a long feather in other words a quill pen from an unknown bird. Usa kept writing in her diary with a frown across her face the liquid substance she was using was crimson red colored however it wasn't ink but rather _**her own blood**_.

"_I can't understand why God would put me on this Earth I know I don't deserve to be prefect but why so corrupt what have I done to deserve this. The only people who I love to be with is Helios the person who's watched me and taken care of me like family then recently I met Goku he was a lovable boy my age or maybe he was older whatever it is he has made me happy maybe just as much as Helios. Even thought I have two people who care about me I just don't know if it's enough I can feel the evil inside of me I know I'm bad, I know I'm evil, all I want is to be normal. I pray to God everyday for my life to change then suddenly this boy Goku came into my life._

_Could he be the one to change my life forever; if that is so then when that time comes I shall no longer write with my blood."_

Usagi ended her paragraph of her new journal entry that way before closing it then she hid her journal behind the desk in between the wall so no one would have to read her dark writing.

"Hey Usa are you alright." Goku's voice from behind her bedroom door was heard.

Usagi answered "I'm okay Goku." Usagi then wiped off blood from her left thumb in was the cut in her flesh that brought the blood out and what she was using to write with; with her healing powers she easily regenerated it until it was closed up.

Goku came through the door calmly trying to check up on her, as he walked right in he saw everything was fine.

"Nothing wrong happened?" Goku asked in concern.

"No everything's fine like I said Goku."

Goku didn't change his concerned expression as he just stood there with a frown on his face.

"Can I talk to you?" Goku asked

"About what?"

Goku took Usas hand and lead her to her rooms bed there they both sat next to each other seated neatly on the comforter beginning to talk.

"I've noticed you weren't feeling all that good why is it that way?" Goku started asking.

"What are you talking about?" Usagi tried to hide her sadness.

"You know what I mean, I just see you like you are very depressed and you don't like yourself you don't smile as much as you look like you are about to cry or feel like you are going to die in a few days or something."

Usagi faintly answered "All my life I live with nothing more than hatred over myself, everyone hates me except Helios and I didn't even do anything to them. I just don't understand why the world is hating me and I don't know why I'm the only child that has powers."

_I feel so evil _

Goku only wanted to look into her and to make sure he could find a way to convince her without her acting like she was gonna commit suicide. He needed to find the weak point and use it to make her enjoy being evil otherwise she will not accept herself and never come to Hell with him.

"Listen Usa you are not as bad as you think you are, these gifts you've gotten they are not a curse not as long as you use them for your own good." Goku encouraged.

Usagi denied "What is so good about these damn powers they feel so evil like for some reason I feel like I'm possessed by a demon or worse _Am one!"_

Goku tried to calm her down and convince her she's not a bad as she thinks which was a lie or at least not the good she wanted.

"You know Usa I wished I had your powers." Goku played dumb to manipulate her.

"What?"

"With your powers I can be special I can use them for good things to come I see how your powers are and I do like them because of what they do like when you healed me that's a good thing isn't it?"

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course why would I not want the power to heal, healing is a gift from God you know the stories, plus with your powers if used right you can use them to do great things."

"How can you possibly know that Goku?"

"Let's just say I know what Evil is." Goku got off of the bed and walked away from her but before he left the door he gave his equally aged friend one last thing.

"Just remember this if you at least try to do something good you will see it for yourself it you are a bad person or not." Goku left Chibi Usagi to ponder her own thoughts.

Usagi thought about it but still didn't know if he was right but how he sounded was astounding to her she decided to sleep on it. She layed her head down on the soft white pillow and let her blanket cover herself up as she closed her eyes and peacefully slept.

_As Usagi drifted into her dream immediatley it turned into something very dark and dreaded. The sky was neither night nor day it was both yet something otherworldly, it was something that would make a nightmare feel like a dream come true, it was something where all forms of evil lived; the Valley of Shadow and Death._

_**Hell**_

_No life could be found by life I mean a real living thing you would see on earth it was nothing but a wasteland of pure corrupt a santuary of darkness. She could here many terrible things that would come out of a horror story; demons of many shapes and sizes especially imps and monsters, apparitions like phantoms and poltergiest making all sorts of noises along with banshees, harpies flying through the skies with other winged demons, spiked tentacles rose from the boiling pools ; all surrounded a throne of deep hatred. Sitting on the throne was what looked like an ordinary mandressed in black clothing and coal black padded chest armor. He had midnight black hair withred eyes of burning fire similar to the depths of this dreaded looked at Usagi like it was for real not a dream and all he said to her was_

"_**Soon my little rabbit soon"**_


	5. Uncovering the Scene

**_Dance Night_**

Usagi got with her friends Rei and Ami at the exit of the school as they walked out, she told them about her and Trunks going to the Dance which amazed them.

"And he like told me I should go get a dress." Usagi said gladly

"That's good I got asked out by Son Goten." Rei said in the same manner as her blond odango hair styled friend in the middle of the three teenaged girls meanwhile she looked over to Aqua marined short hair colored girl at the end of them; she looked despondent as she held her books gently in front of her chest while walking with them.

"Hey Ami is there something wrong?" Rei asked which made her friend Ami blush.

"Oh nothing." Ami said in a low reserved voice.

"I know there is something what is it do you have a date to the Dance?" Rei deduced

"Well I did get asked out by Yamcha."

"You did well that's great." Rei said happily

"Yeah but this is like my first time going out with someone and I don't want to upset him if I don't go on the way he wants."

"Hey don't worry Yamcha is friends with Trunks who's going out with our friend Usagi he knows that. Yamcha would never act like a jerk as long as he knows because Trunks will be sure nothing happens to us with his friends. Right Usagi?"

Rei tried to calm Ami down but it actually made Usagi get irritated a bit as she bellowed.

"Why are you getting my boyfriend involved in this!" Usagi shouted

"Hey try and help me out here!" Rei shouted with her.

Usagi and Rei started to get into a fight but it was thankfully stopped by Ami who didn't want things to go out of control.

"Hey guys stop it alright I get what you're saying! I have to deal with this myself I am now alright with the idea with going with Yamcha, I'm just a little nervous that's all I'm sure Yamcha is a nice guy and he won't hurt me but I will follow Rei's idea that Trunks will not allow him to hurt me."

"What did I tell you Ami, that's the spirit." Rei said happily

"Usagi please make sure Trunks will look out for Yamcha incase anything happens." The blue haired genius said to Usagi.

"Alright I'll tell him but please don't ask me for anything else from Trunks, he's my boyfriend you know." Usagi reluctantly agreed.

"Chill out Usagi it's not like we are stealing him or anything from you." Rei jeered

"Hey you guys heard about Makoto?" Ami mentioned

"Yeah she lived in that house away from where we are; she just left to live alone by herself. Why?" asked Usagi.

Ami all of a sudden stood still as she ceased walking any further

"Didn't you guys watch the news?"

"Well um no because I was almost late for school this morning so I was on a rush." Usagi excused

"I don't pay much attention to the news. What? What happened?" Rei said

Ami looked down with a sad looking face and waited several seconds before she could let it out for them.

"She's dead."

"What?" Rei and Usagi gasped after they stopped with Ami. They could not believe what she had just said.

"That can't be what the hell happened?" Rei said with both concern and disbelief.

"Makoto was found in her room murdered like someone stabbed and slashed her to death with a sharp object." Ami

"What did she get killed by and who did it?" Rei persuaded

"I don't know Okay!" The upset Ami said in frustration. "All I know is our friend died and there are no leads as of now."

"I can't believe it. Who could've done such a thing?" Usagi said worryingly

"Guys I'm sorry you had to hear this but you needed to know." Ami said crying a little bit with tears coming down from her blue colored eyes equal to the same as her hair color.

"I want to find out the asshole that did this to her come on girls lets go to Makoto's house right now." Rei shouted angrily as she commanded them then ran.

"Hey Rei wait!" Usagi shouted at her as she pursued her along with Ami.

Less than an hour later the three friends all went to their fallen comrades' house within the forest far away from the city. It was surrounded by the yellow strip with the words "Do not cross" written all over it indicating it was a crime scene they should not trespass on.

"Rei, Usagi are you sure this is a good idea?" Ami said cautiously

"We have to Ami, we need to know what happened." Usagi said temptingly

They went inside by the front door of the house which of course was already opened as the ambulance who took Makoto's body apparently forgot to shut it. As they went in they saw a trail of a mess in their wake presumed from Makoto and her attacker; they also caught site of blood on the floor in which they cannot tell whether it was from the one whom killed their Sailor Senshi teammate or herself.

"It looks as if Makoto was attacked by surprise I mean just look where it began and look where it's going." Ami observed.

"She probably ran trying to get away." Rei suggested.

They followed the blood all the way through the kitchen then kept following where the destroyed and crude property was in front of them; it would probably lead them to some clues to figure out who killed Makoto. It wouldn't be long before they reached her room where she met her grisly fate.

"Hey look this is where it ends." Said Usagi.

They took their time and observed their surroundings; all they got was the blood on the floor and in the closet, nothing much else to tell what happened.

"How could somebody just do all of this and leave as if nobody had killed her but there was nothing Makoto had to kill herself and she was running for her life, someone was fucking here!" Rei said in an enraged tone, she was frustrated to get some answers she needed for her lost friend.

"Rei calm down there is one thing we do know." Ami said

Rei and Usagi were stupefied to hear what Ami had to say but she is smart so maybe she knows more than them.

"Makoto is a very tough Sailor Soldier how can an ordinary person just come to her house and kill her so easily." Ami explained

"You're right and why Makoto we don't know anyone who would want to get her other than our previous enemies but we had defeated all of them why would now be the time?" Rei tried to catch up with Ami. Usagi on the other hand just listened without helping them figure out what's going on.

"Precisely, something or someone otherworldly did this to Makoto, for what reason we have not figured out yet but it is likely whoever killed Makoto knew she was a Sailor like us I mean you are right Rei, Makoto had no other enemies other than the demons or powerful beings we've fought and nobody who investigated this could tell what Makoto was killed by as if this was some mysterious forces doing." Ami calculated.

Usagi then stepped in "Wait so you are saying we could be facing an enemy of our level?"

"Think about it how could Makoto be killed just like that it's absurd she is the strongest out of all of us something stopped her from using her power." Rei elaborated.

"I see but if that's true then…

Usagi stopped her sentence but Rei finished it in a sinister tone.

"Anyone of us could be next."

"Guys we should get out of here now that we know something I guess." Usagi recommended

Ami and Rei agreed with her as they nodded and they left Makoto's house, after which they will try to figure out who plotted the attack and who is next to die.

**_Dance Night_**


	6. Shopping

**_Dance Night_**

The girls namely Usagi and her friends Rei, Minako, and Ami all went shopping at the mall to pick out some nice dresses for the Dance which was three days away now. Chibiusa had joined them but she went with her own friend Sakura and along the way the browned haired young girl decided to invite the much older one Lenalee along the way since they were pretty close.

Chibiusa and her group got separated from her alternate timeline mothers' and went to a different clothing store at the first floor of the mall while her mother Usagi's were at the one in the upper areas; They all took their time to find something nice.

"Do you think this looks good on me?" Rei said showing her blonde haired friend Minako the long maroon red dress with feathery designs on the shoulders.

"Definitely go for it." Minako agreed quickly.

Close to the two girls Ami and Usagi were still searching around for some wears that could go along well with them. Ami didn't seem too excited to find a dress she pondered for a bit then went to ask Usagi about something on her mind.

"Hey Usagi shouldn't we be worried about the killer who killed Makoto?"

"Let's not think about it I mean, we don't know who is behind it or what to do at the time." Usagi was still pushing the set of dresses from the rack she wasn't very concerned for what her friend behind her was asking.

"I'm just saying the culprit could possibly be here right now watching us." Ami egged on.

Usagi stopped with her searching around and turned to Ami.

"Look Ami listen we don't know alright and we haven't found anything yet. We could be doing this investigation thing all day but the fact is at the same time we need to keep up with our everyday lives. We are all together right now so it can't be like the killer will pop out and get us I mean I doubt that guy or girl will handle all of us at once." Usagi constrained her attitude.

"I'm sorry I'm just so scared of what that man or woman is capable of and I want to watch out for you guys." Ami said softly

Usagi breathed gently then came closer to Ami.

"I'm sorry for yelling but you have to understand we have our dates and stuff to do for the dance and I don't want to miss it especially when I'm with my boyfriend Trunks. You should think about Yamcha."

Ami didn't answer she just stood but her expression wasn't in a negative way it was more of an okay look which meant she somewhat agreed with what her leader told her.

"Don't worry Ami the killer has got to come out sometime and when he or she does we will be ready." Usagi said in robust as she put her left hand on Ami's right shoulder trying to tell her things will be alright which worked as it made the ocean hair colored girl smile.

"Now let's go pick out our dresses." Said Usagi and Ami nodded in agreement.

At the dressing rooms the girls were finished finding their wears so they went to try them on. Rei was the first to get her dress on and within several minutes she came out of the dressing room door to show her friends her finely designed threads which was the one she had Minako judge it as they sat on the cushioned chairs set there for waiting.

"You think Goten will love it?" She asked

"We don't know he's your boyfriend." Minako said carelessly.

Rei turned around to see her sides and behind as with her friends.

"Well I see no reason why Goten would care about the dress I wear but I want to look good for him."

"Trust us Rei he asked you out first that's gotta mean something don't you think." Usagi joked

"I guess so." Rei still was observing her dress then softly felt the fabric with her fingers as she rubbed it gracefully. "I think I will take it."

After Rei had chosen her clothes she was going to wear to the Grand Prince Dance it was Minako and Ami's turn. They came out from the doors ready to let each other give an opinion on their dresses; Minako showed up in a yellow colored one with particularly no design it was just plain yellow while Ami came out with a frilly purple colored one with flower decorations on the shoulders and a band around her waist like a cloth belt.

"Yours looks nice." Minako said enlighten by Ami

"Thank you, yours isn't that bad either." Ami responded

"Hey Usagi are you done yet." Minako turned to Usagi's change room

Usagi came out in time of Minako's call. She came out of the door with a beige to almost white strapless jewel decorative dress; the decorations on her dress were a lines in shapes of flowers put in on the left side of her chest while the entire dress itself was elegant and free flowing so she probably had about the most beautiful one of her friends.

"Wow Usagi yours fits you very well it's so beautiful." Rei said in astonishment.

"Yeah it looks very nice on you." Ami agreed

Usagi felt the soft cotton fabric throughout her body like it was the best dress she had ever worn other than her moon princess gown. Indeed though she adored her dress very much.

"I really like it I can't wait to see what Trunks will think once he has a look at me." Usagi blushed

"It looks like you've made your choice so how about we buy them now." Minako thought ahead.

Meanwhile back to Chibiusa, she and Sakura observed Lenalee's dress. She wore an all black dress with little straps hanging behind her shoulders and long white gloves.

"Well what do you think?"

"You look like my friend Setsuna." Chibiusa said jokingly as she giggled with Sakura following her; it was true though both Lenalee and Setsuna have about the same greenish black hair coloring which would support Chibiusas comic.

"Are you serious I am not going to the dance looking like your friend Kiryu would not appreciate going out with an older woman!" Lenalee was seemingly unimpressed by her dress.

"Hey hey Lena I was just kidding around it looks nice." Chibiusa calmed Lenalee hoping she wouldn't change her mind or act serious.

"I know I was kidding around too but I still don't like the idea that I look like Setsuna in this." Lenalee grinned.

"It's not all that bad in fact Puu is kind of attractive to other guys." Chibiusa vindicated then she though "Well maybe she is also attractive to Gohan's friend Piccolo I mean she at least has his personality in some ways."

"Hey Chibiusa what about our dresses?" Sakura reminded.

"Oh yeah let's go and find some."

Chibiusa went looking around for her own dress; she searched several places in the store but then found an interesting one hanging from a rack just about her size.

"Wow this looks pretty." Chibiusa said astonishingly.

The dress hanging on the hanger was frilly and glowingly charming, the color was carmine, pink, and white altogether and it had shoulder clothing much similar to her own royal moon princess dress. It was there as if it was the only one and it was meant for her to have.

"Gohan will love me wearing this one, oh I can imagine." Chibiusa said with loving eyes then she started daydreaming in an obviously humorous view.

She saw herself dancing within an ever shining light glowing around them like the dance was only for her and Gohan as her arms were around his shoulders and his arms around her waist.

"Chibiusa I give up martial arts for you, you are so much more important in my life." Gohan said in an awfully weird yet romantic voice that doesn't even sound like him at all in fact he could've possibly been a fraud.

"Really?" Chibiusa said tearing happily

"All it is fighting and beating the crap out of each other only stupid boys who can't get a real job would like that crap."

"Wow you love me that much."

"Yes I do I've always loved you endlessly as the universe."

"Oh Gohan."

"We were meant to be together just tell me the words from your super allovely voice of the endless loving for eternal unending feel of joy and forever grace and beauty and romance of the hearts and all things gorgeous."

"I don't know what you just said but I guess I think maybe I probably know. But yeah Gohan we do, Oh we do!"Chibiusa wiped a tear from her ruby red eyes.

"You become pregnant with my child in Young Teen Love."

"That story sucked but I loved the parts when I'm with you."

"We even make a better couple than Trunks and Usagi." Gohan continued.

"We do? Oh I knew it."

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Sweet but wrong quote." Chibiusa fixed

"'Tis almost morning, I would have thee gone—  
And yet no farther than a wan-ton's bird,  
That lets it hop a little from his hand,  
Like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves,  
And with a silken thread plucks it back again,  
So loving-jealous of his liberty."

"You still got it wrong." Chibiusa still smirked despite Gohans wrong remarks.

"A thousand times the worse, to want thy light.  
Love goes toward love as schoolboys from their books,  
But love from love, toward school with heavy looks."

"Keep trying." Chibiusas smile on Gohan had never left her not even once like that was all she could even do.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Rini is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief  
That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she."

"That's close enough."

"I mispronounced your name since we are supposed to be using our Japanese names in this fic." Gohan was still smiling like he was forced to and still kept his romantic tone in an unchanged imagination.

"I don't care."

"Are we fucking done with the dream sequence yet." Gohan said still keeping his smile.

"I love you Gohan."

"Well I don't if I'm not forced to do this in your head."

"Wel I do Gohan I do."

Chibiusa's moment had disappeared as she finally got back to the real world however hearts were kept on her as replacements for her eyes.

"Hello Chibiusa."

Sakura noticed her eyes were now red colored hearts but she needed to get her friend to snap out of it so she poked them.

"Oww Sakura I wasn't done!" Chibiusa shouted

"Chibiusa once your creativity goes very weird to out of character we know you've had enough." Sakura remarked.

"But I was having a good one." Chibiusa said sadly

"Just pick up your dress and let's get going."

"Augh alright."

Chibiusa reluctantly agreed with the Card Captor and got on with her objective. After she took the dress from the rack she walked to go to the fitting room but when she passed by a nearby mirror she noticed someone was in there. Chibiusa stopped as she saw the figure was seemingly looking at her from there; it was someone about her size wearing a yokai mask only this one was similar to a brownish reptilian serpent and he was wearing a dark black cloak around him like it was trying to hide its identity. Chibiusa turned the other way in worry to see the one the mirror reflected but she saw that person wearing the costume had disappeared as if he or she wasn't there in the first place.

Just then Sakura turned Chibiusa's attention towards her.

"Hey Chibiusa is something wrong."

"Oh no." Chibiusa decided it was nothing and went to put on her dress.

Elsewhere thirty to an hour later in a household run by two people there was a teenaged girl with short but wavy purple shaded hair and han purple eyes sitting on the couch watching television holding a pillow in front of her waist while in her kitchen there was a boy about her age and his appearance is somewhat similar to hers; he had the same hairstyle but the color was all blackish and his eyes were colored sky blue. The boy appeared to be washing the dishes with soap while the sink was filled with water as he was cleaning the plates.

"So you don't want to go to the dance with me?" The boy in the kitchen was asking from.

"It's not that I don't want to it's just I have no interest in going into dances." The girl responded calmly.

"You'll never know maybe you will get to know your friends a bit more and the people they are with."

"I guess but I still don't feel like going."

"Hotaru its times like that you could interact with people more." The boy persuaded

"I know I could be out there with my friends Usagi and Chibiusa but that dance is something I don't feel I can get along with, I wouldn't mind going to a dance with you Seventeen but that is one of the dances I wish not to attend." Hotaru explained Seventeen she called him

"Fine whatever makes you happy and free." Seventeen went over to her and gave her a light kiss on the top of her head letting her know he agrees with her choice before going back and doing the dishes in the kitchen. It was as if he was doing them because he wanted to not let Hotaru strain herself being the good boyfriend he was.

When he almost got done he got a glimpse of something out the window. He couldn't recognize it at first but after five second something appeared, it started to glow in front of his very eyes until it revealed itself as a pair of emitting light red eyes gazing in front of him only a few inches away from the window. Seventeen was shocked as he dropped the plate he was cleaning then all of a sudden the thing the eyes were on crashed through the glass and wood of the window and grabbed the top of his skull with an enormous monstrous grasp two to three times the size of his head he was then pulled outside violently and he yelled in despair.

Hotaru heard the noise that happened then went to see what was going on, she saw the window break then went towards it to find her boyfriend; it was a horrific sight to see when she got to it. She saw her boyfriend on the ground back first and the creature who attacked him continued to kill him, its large maw was disturbingly goring it tremendously large teeth to his temple as blood was coming out driving the creature to desire more violence.

Hotaru could've screamed as she watches her boyfriend is getting killed in a very graphic look as she covered her mouth but before she could something had grabbed the back of her neck. It wasn't exactly a grab it was more of a soft hold as she felt a human palm gently placed around her neck. Hotaru felt paralyzed as the hand touched her but the hand didn't cause her body to cease; something inside of the hand pierced her neck as blood was seeping out like needles had gotten her. She fell slowly to the ground as the effects started taking place and all she could do was helplessly look at the one that got her as her body turned behind her to see the assailant.

It was the same serpent masked figure from the mall that stalked Chibiusa and now it has gotten to Hotaru and Seventeen.

**_Dance Night_**

**_Oh and everyone the whole thing in the dream sequence everything was a joke so TrunksXUsagi fans please don't take it seriously I love the pair so much._**


	7. The plan

Helios quickly rushed in Usagi's room as he could hear her screaming from his. He shoved her bedroom door out of his way and swiftly rushed to Usagis side and wrapped his arms around her then held his palm over her shivering cheeks feeling the sticky sweat on his fingers.

"Chibi Usagi wake up now!" He forced.

Usagi shrieked words described in her nightmare _"Demons….Monsters….Evil place…what is this!"_

Helios kept shaking her so many times until she finally opened her ruby red eyes. Usagi stood up trying to regain her composure when she finally came to she burst into a rain of tears and planted her face on Helios chest.

"It was so horrible I saw demons…So many fucking demons. Everywhere I saw scary and there was no safe place everything was dark it's like nothing good ever existed there then there was a scary man who looked at me like he was gonna get me." Usagi bawled heavily.

Helios tried to comfort her in his arms but it was no good as her cries weren't lessened yet. Goku heard all the noise and decided to come in and he saw Chibi crying in the arms of her caretaker.

"I can still hear his voice in my head and I can still see his face, I don't want to close my eyes or go back to sleep I just can't!" Usagi kept crying wetting up the fabric of Helios clothes.

"Hey Helios what is she doing?" Goku questioned

"What do you mean?" Helios answered

"What are those things called running down her eyes? I've seen them a lot but for some reason I feel bad when she does it."

"Chibi Usa is crying those watery things coming from her eyes are tears they are triggered through her sadness. She was so frightened of her bad dream that she feels it could happen to her thus triggering her fear, she is hurt mentally and it's not good."

"Oh so that's what it is." Goku figured then thought _"I've killed many people in my lifetime and so much of them did this crying, when I saw it I never cared or understood it fuck I've never even had one my entire life. I don't know why but I feel something different from her."_

"How is it you've seen a person cry before but don't know what it is?" Helios asked Goku still patting on Usagi's back trying to treat her weeping.

"I don't know I've never cried. I see people like you comforting another person before and when you do it makes people feel better." Goku wanted to further get into knowing these emotions of sadness, he did use things related to them to comfort Usagi before but he only pretended as he was a great observer of many people doing it before he killed them."

Helios thought _"Even when his parents die."_

"Well Goku you are going to have to leave us alone for now Usagi needs me now please go back to bed I have everything under control here." Helios politely asked.

Goku obeyed then left them alone for his sister to be in the arms of his enemy.

"_Crying….Tears….Sadness?...I don't quite get it and I've seen thousand of beings do this but for the first time I actually am interested because of Usa." _Goku thought still wondering about sorrow, it was true being a great demon he never once in his life displayed such emotion within the depths of Hell _**Evil could never cry**_

After the night had passed and the morning had risen Usagi eventually got over her bad dream. Usagi like every day was free to walk along the town next to where they lived allowing her to roam freely luckily the locals really just ignored her rather than scorn her for they simply wanted to stay out of her business.

Usagi had that thought in her head about what Goku said _"if you at least try to do something good you will see it for yourself it you are a bad person or not."_

As Usagi kept pondering an old stranger woman's voice can be heard.

"Hey there little girl can you please help me get across the street?" The elderly woman asked Usagi.

Usagi observed the aged old white haired lady who wore a regular pink multicolored dress then gave her uncommon childlike smile. This was Usagi's opportunity to make up for herself; the chance to prove she was good called out for her now it was her opportunity.

Usagi carefully grabbed the woman's hand and assisted her walking to the other side of the road. The lady only had a cane to assist her as she stepped slowly but just enough to get through the street in time as there weren't many cars in the kind of urban area they were in; Usagi of course happily and effortlessly got them through no harm.


	8. To the Dance

**For those who believe I should've made Usagi have an emotional breakdown after makoto's death well let me tell you what would happen if I did, if I did Usagi feeling down about her friends death then guess what would happen, I would've had to make another direction for this story like she won't attend the dance and her friends are comforting her and stuff and they go to her funeral and all that. I honestly have to do so much if that happens, I don't want to have to write more chapters for Usagi's breakdown because I have college to do so I don't have much time and Halloween is coming up. Don't like the story then please don't review I'm trying to get this fic done before Halloween and keep my life together while I'm at it. I'm sorry if the characters are out of place but I need this story to progress quickly so just bear with it.**

**_Dance Night_**

Today was the day that had been long awaited after days of reckoning it was going to happen at the night later on where it was being held at the Grand Prince Hotel it was the Dance of the night for everyone at Juuban and everyone who decides to take part in it.

While the sailors were happy to still be safe for just one more day as it is the last they still feared their hostile enemy is still out there and to the worst of it he could possibly have something planned when they go to the dance, it was the sailors' precaution that they prepare for anything to happen. They took extremely but very bright measures to be sure not to be killed, they told the Z senshi from their school namely Yamcha, Goten, Gohan, and Trunks about what was happening and a killer with special abilities are after them, of course being heroes they all have agreed to help the sailors out with their grim circumstances.

One thing was for sure the two forces of good and justice all agreed to go to the Grand Prince Dance so long as they don't go anywhere at any time alone since they are being watched by an unknown assailant who is taking his time somewhere and manifesting a plan.

Everybody was at the Tsukino's household which was where the plan to stick together started and since then hasn't ended for obvious reasons. Rei and every of the girls and their dates were at the living room except for Usagi, Trunks, Gohan and Chibiusa; Trunks and Gohan were waiting for their girls they had planned to be with at the dance, for some reason they were taking longer than the rest of the fully dressed and ready females of their team.

"They sure are taking their time up there aren't they." Gohan said looking up with Trunks at the stairs of the house of their girlfriends.

"Don't worry it doesn't start till and hour so we have plenty of time." Said Trunks

They both waited for a whole ten minutes until finally one of them comes out and it was Chibiusa at first with her dress that she bought from the mall three days ago. Gohan was astonished as he gazed at her beautiful and frilly beautiful dress and loved how it flowed through the air as she walked down while pulling it up so she wouldn't trip and fall and she came right in front of her now proclaimed boyfriend.

"Wow Chibiusa you look so pretty I've never seen you look so… well I don't know how to say it." Gohan was taken by her as his face turned red.

"Hm Hm thank you Gohan you are not so bad yourself in that Tuxedo." Chibiusa smiled joyfully and then wrapped her left arm around his with a soft warming grasp.

Gohan tried his best to keep control and stayed calm as Chibiusa grabbed his arm. It was his first date after all and so far he is taking it rather well with Chibiusa.

Back to Trunks who was still waiting then with much patients he saw the leader of the Sailor Senshi appear in front of his crystal blue eyes. He had taken his time staring lovingly at Usagi's dress she like Chibiusa got from the store, to him it was like staring at an angel with wings even though it was just Usagi in her very nice dress.

"You and Chibiusa picked the best dresses you could find it's so amazing." Trunks said

Usagi came down but then unlike her daughter who went down no sweat she tripped and lost her balance.

"Waahhhhhhh!" Usagi screamed

It resulted in her rolling at least once down the stairs as her body tumbled uncontrollably along with her screams but everything stopped when she was caught in the arms of someone who had a very good reaction time as he got her at the right moment.

"Oh geez thanks Trunks." Usagi blushed at him

"Watch your step there we don't want anything to happen to you before we go to the dance now do we." Trunks grinned.

After everyone was finally ready to get going they all took the Limo that was waiting for them outside and the couples happily rode with it onto their location which of course we all know.

Inside the Limousine the teenagers were taking pictures of each other as they wanted to cherish their time for it may probably the only time they could be in a limo to the dance. As things started to get drastic Yamcha furthered it by putting himself up on the car roofs opened window and yelled out loudly for the entire world to see his delirious behavior as he raised his hands up in the air while holding onto a white wine glass that was stored inside the fanciful vehicle.

Yamcha's actions caused Ami to be embarrassed a bit as she sat controllably down but the others simply humored Yamcha.

"Hey don't worry things will be alright." Rei said as she put her hand on her friend Ami's shoulder but then she felt an arm wrapped around her shoulders herself as it was none other than by her date to the dance Goten.

"Hey let's have a picture shall we." Goten smiled then pointed his camera at himself and Rei as they both looked at the lens then he took a flash taking their picture.

"Someone should really get him down from their before he hurts himself." Trunks said talking about Yamcha.

"Oh you shouldn't worry about him; in fact you should be worried about my friend he's dating." Usagi reminded him of.

"Hey don't worry about it like Gohan said if he does anything wrong we will tackle him and put him in a chokehold until he passes out then is sent to the hospital."

"You guys don't have to do that you know."

"Trust me Gohan and I know what we're doing." Trunks said carelessly

Usagi then turned her attention to Minako laughing with a short blonde haired young man whom she has not fully explained to her fellow friends who he was.

"It's a shame there were no other male warriors from our school that could've been with Minako, The rest of Trunks' friends are here with us." Said Usagi

"I guess we had better keep a good eye on her." Said Trunks

"I'm sure Minako could handle herself I mean it's not like she can't fight at all she's a sailor like all of us but still we cannot afford to be cocky not while we are being stalked."

After more than twenty minutes later they had finally arrived at the Grand Prince Hotel where the dance was being placed. Lucky for them the red carpet was matted in front of the entrances to both the ornate transporting vehicle and the front door of the Hotel.

Each paired couples came out happily Trunks with Usagi then Gohan and Chibiusa and continued with Rei and Goten, Ami and Yamcha, and then Minako with her blonde haired date. They were all in the middle of a crowd being separated in the middle as they entered to the front of the entrance, along the way people were photographing them as they walked down the red carpet.

Above the to one of the roofs of the building there was a black pinecone hair styled short man wearing a dark blue sleeveless spandex and leathery white gloves who stood there in a grouchy kind of mood for it seemed like he didn't want to be there but he was looking at the young people below.

"I cannot believe I have to watch my stupid son out of all the damned plans why did that boy have to bring me here. Unless they are too weak to handle an idiot with a shitty mask on then what would they need me for, they are super saiyans for goodness sake damn everyone for getting me involved in this shithole."

**_Dance Night_**


	9. He's there

**Oh I forgot to mention Kiryu Kyosuke/Kalin Kessler is from YGO 5D's in case none of you know and Lenalee from D Grayman. **

******_Dance Night_**

Everyone entered into the Hotel with Trunks father Vegeta watching them from above very reluctant to do so for the Saiyajin Prince despises dances especially one that were about teens and kids.

As they did Chibiusa decided to split with the group and go to her friends Sakura and Lenalee along with their dates Yami Yugi and Kiryu.; she could see Sakura in her bittersweet long dress with her arm wrapped around the king of cards right arm who wore a nice Egyptian blue tuxedo and red, black, and dark red tie while Lenalee due to changing her mind about the black dress she had to change to a orchid colored one, as for her date Kiryu Kyosuke the silvery white short haired young man all pushed down with spiky looks pointing to the floor and camouflage greenish colored eyes, he wore a sapphire blue tuxedo with a black and dark/light blue stripped tie, both of his arms were wrapped gently around her waist.

"Hey guys what's up?" said Chibiusa

"Chibiusa hey glad you came." Both Lenalee and Sakura said simultaneously greeting their friend.

"You too, I believe you know Gohan." Chibiusa introduced her date to them

"Yes you are the martial artist aren't you and you also are very smart in our school." Yami proclaimed in a well mannered tone.

"Yes of course thank you Yugi." Gohan said in the same way.

"You and Kiryu play those card games quite a lot." Gohan continued

"We do yes; if you want maybe we can teach you sometime." Kiryu invited

"That would be fun." Gohan agreed

"You are going to have to start with Yugi though because I'm at a different type of game from his, one that also uses Synchro Monsters and Riding Duels. He'll help you get started with the original." Kiryu added.

"That's cool."

"So how did you and Chibiusa meet?" Yugi asked.

"Well she came to the gym I was training at where I was training Chinese sanda/sanshou. After practice was done she just came and I accepted, I've never really been asked before so why not."

"That's nice as for me it's the same, Sakura asked me at lunch then fainted." Yugi made Sakura blush a bit telling the young saiyan the story.

"Sakura introduced Lenalee to me at the card shop." Kiryu put in.

"Hehe I see so you and Yami are friends, I know Lenalee and Sakura are the same Chibiusa told me about them. "Hey you guys want to hear a joke?"

"Sure." Everyone said wanting to hear a good one.

"What do you get when you cross a Chinese cat with an alley cat?"

"A Peking Tom"

Everyone laughed at his joke but out of all of them Kiryu seemed to take the joke a little too far as he laughed very maniacally and very strangely evil.

"Ahahahahaahahahahahhaa!" After Kiryu's laugh died down and calmed he looked at everyone around him and saw they had a look in their eyes like this O.O

"What?" Kiryu asked obliviously.

"Don't….. Ever…Laugh…Like that… Ever again." Gohan said in stupefy.

"That was creepy." Sakura still had the O.O when she said it.

"Well now that you guys have had your conversations how about we all take a picture?" said Chibiusa pulling out her small yellow camera trying to make everyone forget Kiryu's cryptic laugh.

"I'll take the picture." Gohan took Chibiusas camera.

"But you won't be in it" said Chibiusa

"Oh yeah right."Gohan realized then found a passing teen about sixteen years without anyone whom could take the picture for them.

"Hey can you give us a picture?" Gohan handed the boy his new girlfriend's camera which he agreed with no problem then went to take a good pose with Chibiusa along with the other couples.

When the light flashed Chibiusa went to thank the male teen for his generosity then get her camera back from him. The rest of them decided it was time to dance.

"Hey Lenalee let's go dance." Kiryu took her right hand then brought her with him in the middle of a crowd of males and females dancing together lovingly where he and she would be.

"Oh Atem let's get going." Sakura grabbed Yugi's hand and they followed the direction Kiryu and Lenalee were going.

"Hey wait for us!"

Chibiusa didn't want to be left behind despite the fact it wasn't necessary as she should have been more focused more on the boy she is suppose to be dancing with, Gohan however didn't mind this.

Meanwhile the rest of the girls meaning Usagi and her friends and Trunks and his friends decided to forget about Chibiusa since she is already safe enough with Gohan around. They went to rent a hotel room for them to have their private time alone together away from the rest of the people at the Banquet hall the section of the hotel where everyone was allowed to dance in. In room 60 they all were there without Chibiusa and Gohan of course.

"Okay everyone we are here for a reason, make sure that only we know this because we don't want to get everyone all panicked if someone dies of course we know it's going to be us. If you find anyone suspicious tell me then we will all gather here and see what we can do." Usagi commanded

Every one of her friends nodded in agreement.

"Remember we must never go anywhere alone at least be with another person you know you can trust."

For Minako she knew they would talk something like this so she kept her date outside of their room since he isn't the same as them but it was easy to explain to him that he can't be in because he understood and took it rather well. He isn't a super powerful being like them so of course they would leave him out but all Minako had to say was it was private and he was new so he wouldn't understand.

"You got what Usagi just said because we are doing the same thing?" Trunks said to his friends and they all just said yep like it was no problem to them at all.

"But what about Gohan?" Yamcha said.

"Gohan is stronger than any of us I don't see how he could get into any more trouble than we would be in plus knowing him very well he would not leave Chibiusa alone anywhere he's gonna keep his guard up on himself and her like it was his job." Trunks said bravely.

After awhile of putting in further details everyone went to join in the dance except for one particular couple who stayed behind only for a little bit Rei and was in the bathroom using some cosmetics to brighten her looks unbeknownst to her Goten appeared from behind her then placed his wanting arms around her waist, Rei smirked and enjoyed him onto her so she let him do what he wanted with her. He let his soft lips gently land on her softly put skin on her neck which gave her a little bit of goose bumps as it made her tingle a bit from the sensation of his kisses.

"Come on hurry up I want to be down there with you." Goten said seductively then lent her more kisses to the side of her neck.

"I'm trying to look good for you can't you wait outside I won't be long."

Goten obeyed her he didn't want to fill in her space too much; he let go of her then made it into the middle of the room. He sat on the bed waiting for her to come out of the bathroom but what he didn't know was some form of invisible cloaking rope tied to a circular knot moved down underneath his neck, he didn't know it the fact he couldn't see it then when it was perfectly positioned where it would entangle his neck it went in for the felt the unseen rope catch him off guard as it tightened unyieldingly across his throat and the back of his neck. The long thing then pulled him up as he struggled with difficulty trying to pry the rope off his neck with his fingers with all of his strength; it was no good it was as if his powers were draining vigorously. The rope pulled him up from the bedrooms vent which he was yanked inside of it and all Goten could feel as the rope stopped tightening his throat was cold steel slicing through it. Blood spilled from his opened wound in a huge gash and he stopped moving as his body was now came out of the restroom with red lipstick covering her lips and the powder she used made her cheeks look beautiful.

"Goten let's go now." Rei said but she didn't see Goten anywhere in the room as she looked around it.

"He must be outside then."

She guessed then went to the she turned the nicely decorated golden colored knob clockwise then opened the door she felt a sharp object stab her in the stomach; it felt like a sharp form of metal inside of her to which she realized quickly it was a dagger. When she looked up after gazing at the sharp object piercing her abdomen she saw it belonged to the yokai masked killer in front of her. Rei froze in both pain and fear as she knew there was nothing she could do at this point but meet the ultimate yokai masked murderer then pushed Rei into the bed where he pounced on her then repeatedly thrusted his blade into her vital areas as she screamed until she met the same faith as Goten.

**_Dance Night_**


	10. Crashing the party

****

Demon Emmy: Hey what happened to me I was in your first Halloween fic killing the DBZ and SM characters?

**Sun wukongoku: If I say anything right now I will spoil Creature Near the Cabin but you should know why I didn't add you to the story already.**

**Demon Emmy: I feel so sad I think I will brighten my day by killing DragonBall Z and Sailor Moon characters again that should work well.**

**Sun wukongoku: Can you do the dislaimer first**

**Demon Emmy: Sun wukongoku doesn't own the series Dragonball, Sailor moon, Yugioh, and D. Grayman. OOH I now want to kill Yugioh and D. Grayman characters.**

Above in the rooftop Vegeta still stood there impatiently and angered.

"Dammit when the hell is something going to happen?"

He quickly realized something happened when he realized his rivals' son's energy was no longer in bound.

"Something wrong how come I can't sense that brat of Kakarrots."

"Vegeta closed his eyes and focused trying to get a hold of him but to no avail. Too bad for him he didn't know the killer of his enemies rival was quietly walking from behind him.

"That boy is dead, how can that be!" Vegeta questioned to himself then opened his eyes and turned but when he did his heart was cut through by what was none other than that of a sword of some kind.

"Foolish little prince you never knew when to keep your guard up hm hm hmm." The Yokai masked killer laughed manically as he pulled his sword out then let the fallen Prince of the saiyans fall down before him.

Thirty-seven minutes later in the banquet everyone was dancing happily and slowly for the song that was playing was a smooth sounding music that wanted to give the koibitos time to feel the love.

Ami tried her best to follow Yamcha but he was being too experienced for her to follow, he was pushing her in directions she wasn't going making her uncomfortable and her sensitive side started to build up.

"I can't do this." Ami said mournfully

"What do you mean babe?" Yamcha asked her with the whole pick up kind of tone which actually made the situation work.

Ami walked away from the rest of the people dancing and of course Yamcha who followed her til they went to the hallway when they left the banquet alone with eachother.

"Hey Ami what's going on?" Yamcha forcefully put his hand on her shoulder wanting to get her answer as she stopped.

"I'm just not good enough for you Yamcha I'm sorry."

"I'm just having fun if that is no fun for you then what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well you can start by letting your hand off my shoulder please." Ami demanded with her back still turned away from him. Her request couldn't be any more fulfilled as the Yokai masked killer appeared from behind Yamcha then grabbed his mouth and slit his throat rather fast enough before Yamcha could react and then Yamchas' arm fell from Ami's shoulder.

"Thank you well Yamcha I just need you to take me a bit more slowl…..

Before she could finish her sentence she was stabbed from behind and the blade came through the top of her chest and she began to have blood seeping from her mouth as she tried to turn to see it was him claiming his next victims, when he pulled out the sword he used to kill them both and Ami died suddenly as her body fell to the floor with unclosed eyes.

Back at the place where everyone was dancing, Trunks and Usagi were both having a great time together and seemed to be enjoying it very much.

"I shouldn't be doing this to my friends this is so selfish of me." Usagi admitted

"What could you have done you could try and research all day but the fact is if there is nothing you can find to help you trace the steps of your killer than what makes you think you could do anymore?" Trunks answered in a rhetorical statement.

"I do really want to go to this dance with you but I am very responsible for my friends and I don't want them hurt because of me."

Trunks held her face with the fingers of his hands as he put a gentle grip to Usagi's soft chin.

"Listen to me Usagi you've gotta relax remember your friends agreed to come here and you should too, I know why you came here because you wanted to be with me after your previous boyfriend Mamoru Chiba left you." He then let go of her.

Usagi gasped as she heard Trunks mention the person whom she loathed because he didn't take responsibility for the relationship so he broke up with her.

"Trunks I'm sorry for using you like this I hope I didn't hurt you."

"It's okay Usagi we've been friends for quite awhile and I think it's good I don't mind the idea of us going out."

"Do you really mean it Trunks?" Usagi said in astonishment and Trunks nodded yes.

Usagi then wrapped her arms around him like she was trying to give him a sweet bear hug, Trunks just stood there with a cool grin on his face for he didn't care about what Usagi did all he could care about was her being happy. Usagi poured tears down from her eyes as she truly had found someone who wouldn't be as much of a frustration as Momaru, indeed Trunks was now her new boyfriend.

"Hey have you noticed it's been almost an hour and Rei and Goten are not here yet." Trunks noticed

Usagi moved up as she was no longer in the lovely bear hug with him, she caught on with him.

"Yeah I have noticed and Ami and Yamcha are not here as well." Usagi and Trunks looked around but saw no sign of their friends other than Minako dancing with the man she's with and Chibiusa and Gohan.

"Let's go back to our room they could be there." Usagi suggested and Trunks agreed then they left dancing leaving the rest of their friends, Minako was fine as she is in the place they would likely least expect the killer to attack her then get exposed.

Within the dancing couples Chibiusa and her friends were quite near with each other.

"Your dress looks very nice." Gohan complimented to her bunny haired friend as he slowly danced with her to the music and his palms gently placed on her sides while her arms were up on his shoulders.

"Thanks Gohan, you are a very good dancer."

"Well the credit goes to my mother she knows a lot of how to do these kind of dances after all she is a princess."

"So am I, I guess since your mother is a princess but is married that means you are now a prince and I would like to have a strong person like you to be my prince."

"That is true but I'm not into the whole royalty thing."

"But you are here because you maybe like me?" Chibiusa questioned

"I don't like you." Gohan said in a seemingly coldish manner which made Chibiusa frown.

"I love you." With those words from Gohans mouth Chibiusa shifted her frown to a little smile as his face came closer to hers.

To Sakura and Yami dancing in the same way as Gohan and Chibiusa.

"Well sweet prince have you ever thought about having a princess?" Sakura said smoothly.

"I've never given it much thought, why do you want to know." Yami caught on

"Maybe I could be."

"You have had a lot of plans for me haven't you Kinomoto Sakura." Yami said smartly.

"You are no different from the games you play, I guess that applies here now that you've figured."

"You are saying we should be together more often and yes I got you."

"You mean you really like doing this?"

"Just because I don't ask people out doesn't mean I wouldn't, I know you card captor and I did find you a little interesting at that point but tell me what is it about me that interests you."

"Well it's not often you meet another magical person of cards well except my friend Li Syaoran."

"Then why are you not with him?" Yami Yugi questioned

Sakura stopped dancing then moved her face inches from his "Because he is just a friend and you are something else that maybe I see in you that makes me think I guess you are my one."

Yami turned his hands from the side of her torso to around her back in an embrace then seductively spoke "As you are mine."

To Lenalee Lee and Kiryu Kyosuke

"Why do you go through so much just to ask me to this dance?" Kiryu asked

"When I saw Sakura talking about your friend Yugi I saw you were there with him and I thought you looked handsome." Lenalee answered him.

"Did you like me because of my looks?"

"Well that and I think you look very nice I mean I take a look at you and I see there was nothing in you that could possibly be bad right?"

"You really are taking quite a risk how could you have possibly known I was that kind of person?"

"I simply didn't care if you were a person I feel could be in a good relationship with me then I'm willing to just go for it, I see now that my decision was correct and I take a look into your eyes deeply and I see it you are a loving person."

Kiryu and Lenalee stopped their dance to take the moment "I couldn't agree with you more which is why I bought something for you.

In that exact time all three of the couple were in an embrace and their faces were so close to each other it appeared as it was all three of the loving koibitos showed their true love by giving a warm gorgeous kiss; Kiryu to Lenalee, Yugi to Sakura, and Gohan to Chibiusa

For Gohan however things went unfortunate as the cloaked serpent masked killer walked past everyone who were dancing in the middle of the crowd of dancing couples, he targeted Gohan and Chibiusa but because Gohan's back was facing him it was clear who he was going to strike. When Gohan let his lips go of the soft whitish pink colored ones he shared with he was too oblivious to notice the killer his height came from behind him and then he felt something stab his back like a knife. Gohan winched in pain trying to get Chibiusa to notice he's been attacked, Chibiusa didn't get his gesture until she looked down to see the blade of the killer exited through him and blood was dripping. Chibiusa stepped back and put her hand on her mouth then let out a horrifying scream as she saw the killer behind Gohan and him hurting the boy she was dancing with, everybody could hear her then turned their attention towards her.

"Mind if I cut in." The killer joked evilly then he pulled his dagger out of Gohan and then kicked him aside then rushed to Chibiusa, she had managed to dodge his attack but his blade had hit the skin of her upper arm resulting in a good cut mark.

"Attack now!" The serpent mask shouted as if he were commanding something then all of a sudden large lizard like beasts came crashing down on the party as they began breaking everything in sight from chairs to tables and other decorations that were made. Everyone screamed uncontrollably and they all went to the exit leaving the wounded Gohan on the ground but he could stand up enough to fight.

The possibly young killer turned his direction towards Chibiusa as if he had something to do with her.

"Chibiusa you cannot escape from me." The boy then began to remove his snake or lizard like mask then dropped his cloak to the ground taking off his entire costume. As he revealed himself Chibiusa fearfully recognized the boys face, his hair was long violet red mixed with purple while his eyes were violet purple, he wore strange red clothes and has a pendant around his neck and nearly pale white skin.

"It can't be….Orochi?" (If you read my fic He'll be there then you know who he is, I will warn you the fic was one of my first ever written so it won't be good when you read it) Chibiusa said in a frightening look in her face.

"Come with me Chibi Moon." Orochi attempted to forcefully command.

Chibiusa declined his compelled request. She then pulled out her compact and tried to transform into Sailor Chibi Moon but when she tried to it had stopped working.

"What! This can't be what's happening!" Chibiusa frustratingly said as she tried to get it to work but it didn't.

"Once you touch the metal of this dagger then your powers will be gone, while they may return for some time it won't be soon enough." The snake prince explained in a nefarious voice.

"Chibiusa Run!" Gohan shouted containing the agonizing pain in his abdomen.

Chibiusa listened to the young saiyan and ran wherever she could go as long as it was away from the unveiled dark prince.

"Kill that bastard." Orochi commanded his lizard beasts to attack Gohan so that he wouldn't have any interference from him. The reptilian demons of his creation then focused their attack on the half breed saiyan as they rushed to slay him but Gohan despite taking the great anguish he could handle it with his relentless fortitude he then transformed super saiyan to show this.

Gohan launched several chi blasts at them destroying and disintegrating the demonized henchmen into dust but there were still more coming at him, one of them slashed its razor sharp claws to his chest ripping apart the fabric of his tuxedo but Gohan recovered rather quickly and delivered him a powerful punch to the stomach then fired a chi blast blowing it to peaces then he continuously assaulted the rest with all of his strength.


	11. Killer revealed and killed

**Dance Night**

Back to Usagi and Trunks they looked around Room 60 but couldn't find their friends whom they have no idea were already killed.

"Where the hell are they?" Trunks angrily said

"I can't believe it what if the killer has gotten them?" Usagi brought up another suggestion.

"This killer must be so powerful to do this, Yamcha may not be so powerful but Goten is at least a super saiyan."

"My friends I don't want to think about it but…

"Stop Usagi we still don't know for sure?" Trunk tried to calm her down.

"But what happened after Makoto and Hotaru maybe…..

Usagi started to weep but stopped when she heard as very loud and strong crash that could be heard enough for her ears to get it.

"I hear something, it looks like it came from the banquet."

Trunks could feel it was Gohans energy so he could easily discriminate what was going on.

"Gohan's in trouble I have to help him!"

Trunks quickly rushed to the door of their room with Usagi trying to follow him. Trunks got past the front of the door with Usagi a couple of feet behind it but he was too careless and unmindful to wait for Usagi to come along. Then suddenly a form of black magic formed on the door as Trunks came through and Usagi was trapped behind it. Trunks turned to see the strange supernatural charm blocked his way from going back into the door. He tried to get to the knob but the malevolent enchanted door sent out a form of a shocking charge like electrocution to his arm as he tried to grab it.

"Usagi are you alright!" Trunks shouted hoping she could answer.

"I'm fine Trunks but I can't get this to open, it's like it's trying to keep me in." Usagi answered back at the demi saiyan.

She failed to notice herself that the Yokai masked man was quietly stridden behind her then pulled out his dagger, amazingly or so thought he didn't use it to kill her instead he slashed her right shoulder only slightly which got Usagi to turn around and see him as she felt the steel of the blade hit her. After Usagi took only a few seconds to look at him she sprinted past him and kept her distance from the man in the demon mask as he back was showing towards the bed and her left hand clenching her cut opened shoulder.

The Yokai masked killer and Usagi stood face to face distant apart inside the hotel room. It was Usagi's own confrontation finally demanding to know this person covering himself to hide his identity.

"Alright tell me who the hell are you!" Usagi yelled at him bravely.

"I'm glad we could finally be alone now Serenity." The man then carefully took off his mask along with his roped outfit then threw them to the ground to reveal who he is comprehensively.

"You." Usagi said in surprise as she knows who he is.

The man appeared handsome and somewhere about her age, he had silvery white hair and a white colored with blue decoration gakuran.

"Prince Diamond you were the killer."

"Of course I did what I could to not let your friends get in my way."

"So you killed them my best friends Makoto, Hotaru, Rei, and Ami." Usagi cried and at the same time grew angered at his actions; she tightened her grip feeling ready to punch him in the face.

"Hotaru wasn't me, it was actually Orochi that snake prince you and your friends had him sealed away in that asteroid along time ago, he and I had a deal that if I released him he could help me and as a bargain I let him have your daughter."

"You son of a bitch!" Usagi yelled

"Now now Usagi please don't be mad, I did it all to get to you."

"Those were my friends you expect me to be with you when you killed the ones I loved! I will never forgive you." Usagi pulled out her compact to try and transform into her sailor senshi form but nothing happened as she tried to do it.

"Surprised that you cannot transform well allow me to explain, you see these weapons I have made are from my families cursed metal?" The evil prince started telling her more.

"These weapons were made to combat and be immune to you and your friends' powers, you can say its like kryptonite to superman only more effective as when this simply touches your flesh even once the effects start to take place and your powers are gone but only temporary. So right now you are just an ordinary person but be lucky these weapons were from me because I love you and it could be worse I could've been a person bent on killing you but I won't so long as you come with me."

Usagi easily refused his offer for there was nothing in him that would convince her to go.

"Never you minus well kill me so I can join my friends instead of a bustard like you." Usagi spat at him which made him anxious so he rushed forward then grabbed her by the neck then forced her to lay back on the bed, he then placed his sword in front of her throat in a threatening manner.

"You will come with me now or else!" Diamond portend.

"Never do what you want I will never love you!" Usagi closed her eyes and let some tears come down from her eyes and waited for him to finish her off.

Diamond had had it he was now about to cut her neck open but before he could make another victim Trunks fire a very powerful Burning attack at the sealed in door with so much of his power. Diamond Got off from Usagi then focused on Trunks who blew the door open and emerged from the exploded material. Trunks quickly sprinted to Diamond and thrusted his strong fist right into his face knocking him away from Usagi, it looked like Trunks hit him so hard that Diamond maybe in a coma. Diamond just laid on the ground it was possible Trunks might've went too far and had broken his neck.

"Stay away from her." Trunks said to Diamonds body.

Usagi stood up as she got off the bed and went to Trunks and hugged him both thank fully and she wanted comfort from him which he did respond by putting his arms on her.

"Let's go Usagi it's over." Trunks though.

When Trunks and Usagi were walking towards the door trying to leave the room Diamond relented and had risen up with his sword raised up and he attacked Trunks from his back with a big slash. Trunks yelled in pain as he felt his sword then pushed Usagi aside knowing it really wasn't over. He turned then punched Diamond in the right arm with his left hand then added another to the face with his other hand then did a push kick to his chest causing him to stagger back. Trunks stopped for the moment preparing for Diamonds next phase, the white haired Prince stood up with his sword held with both hand in front of him like a samurai holding forth his katana, he was ready to take on the prince of the saiyans.

Diamond outcried as he kept lashing his weapon at Trunks with rage and fury while he did miss a majority of the hit's that could've been done to the maneuvering lavender haired warrior prince he was able to make one gash across Trunks chest and another to his shoulder showing that diamond had a lot of fighting in him.

Trunks felt something wrong was happening with him, his powers felt like they were depleting to the point where he couldn't even go super saiyan.

"Looks like the effects of my blade are working with you but I guess because you are not of the same power as Usagi or her friends the effects work differently, lucky you." Diamond smiled as he observed.

Trunks fired a ki blast at Diamond which did connect but Diamond recovered, doing this caused Trunks to lose more energy so he had to resort to close combat. He rushed at diamond then grabbed his right arm holding the sword and he connected his elbows and knees to Diamonds wrist forcing him to drop it. Diamond fell back with an injured but not broken arm, he was losing in Trunks mind but Diamond didn't give up for he had more weapons at his disposal. Diamonds wrist blades pulled out from each of his hands and he attacked Trunks once again. Trunks dodged several of those small piercing metal weapons but much of them stabbed and cut him in several places thus making Trunks lose more energy.

Usagi needed to help Trunks for she knew sooner he's gonna lose the fight, she saw Diamonds sword on the Ground so she went to grab it. As Diamond held the upper hand of the fight and kicked Trunks aside when he lost even more of his energy he didn't catch Usagi thrusting his sword towards him until it got to him through the back right below his chest in the very center of him, Usagi further pushed in the blade wanting to make him feel the pain for what he'd caused. Diamond moved unsteadily, his own sword is now in him and he feel it, he fell to the floor no longer able to stay alive anymore thanks to the one girl he wanted but couldn't get. Usagi went to Trunks and helped him up as she lifted his arm.

"Trunks are you okay?" Usagi worried

"I will be fine I've lost a lot of energy but I'm fine enough to walk."

"Thank you I wished it didn't have to be this way but Diamond gave us no other choice."

"I'm sorry you had to feel that way and I'm sorry about your friends." Trunks stood up with Usagi grabbing his arm.

"We still have to worry about the others." Trunks informed

"Let's go now." Usagi and Trunks ran out the door and headed back to the banquet to see if anyone got hurt.

Outside of the Grand Prince Hotel Yugi and Sakura watched it along with everyone else who attended.

"I hadn't seen Chibiusa anywhere here and Gohan isn't here too." Sakura said

"Gohan is busy fighting those things in there, we should go help them." Yami said stalwartly.

"I'm coming with you." Sakura grabbed his hand.

Chibiusa kept running down the halls of the hotel trying to avoid Orochi as she held onto her dress trying to speed up as fast as she could.

"Damn where is Gohan when you need him."

She quickly found a door that could lead her down stairs and hopefully an escape. She grabbed then turned the knob and when she opened it Orochi was behind and it was too late for her to close it when he placed his palm on the frame with little strength.

"Chibiusa my dear come with me."

Chibiusa then turned her direction away from him then tried to run but Orochi reacted quickly by transforming his arm into some kind of scaly snakelike tail, he then swiped at Chibiusas legs causing her to fall to the ground Orochi then took his time to walk up to her as she tried to regain her footing.

"Get this through your head Chibiusa no matter where you go I will always be one step closer to getting you whether you try to avoid me or not."

Chibiusa stopped looking at him then tried to stay up as she tried to run from him again but to her astonishment three boys from her school showed up right in front of her.

"Shiro, Ryo, Akira what are you guys doing here?" Chibiusa asked them.

"Remember what we said that day we were going to help you well I think now's that time." Akira remarked.

"Yeah well we can't just stand around and let you get killed by this lizard or snake whatever this thing is." Shiro said

"Chibiusa go right now we will hold him off for you." Ryo commanded

"You guys should run you don't know what the hell you are up against!" Chibiusa tried to convince them to run but they refused.

"Just go Chibiusa there is no time to argue now!" Shiro pushed her.

Chibiusa had no choice but to listen to them so she ran past them but didn't go any further as she watched what the boys could possibly do or she was trying to get them to leave with her since she does care for their safety.

"Guys you can't handle that monster he will kill you like a fly!"

"We don't care Chibiusa we want you to be safe and away from harm." Akira said.

"Get out of my way fools or you will suffer the consequences!" Orochi demanded from the three boys.

"No way you are going to have to get through us." Ryo said bravely as he raised his fists and so did Akira and Shiro.

"Yeah let's see what you got." Said Shiro

Orochi's three fingers from the index to ring then formed into snake heads he then pointed them in front of the direction of the three boys then the finger snakes harpooned forward in a tentacle like fashion and they all plunged their fangs deep in the necks of each boy who dared try to interfere with Orochi. The boys grabbed the spot in their necks that the snakes had bitten then they fell to the ground shaking and shrilled painfully when they feel venom running through their veins, within second to minutes they would die.

Chibiusa screamed then ran trying to get away from him for the fourth time. Orochi stood there and looked at Chibiusa like she was target practice for him since she was still in his sights. His right arm altered again into a big snakes tail and he lashed it towards Chibiusa like a fishing hook. Chibiusa couldn't get far enough to stay out of range of it so it came around her and entangled her from her arms and down.

"AHH!" Chibiusa shrieked

Orochi then rolled her in and the tentacle like tail started wrapping around the rest of Chibiusas body as it did and stopped only when Chibiusa was facing Orochi. Chibiusa tried to struggle herself to get free but it was far too tight she couldn't really even move.

"Don't try to fight it Chibiusa you know you can't escape, just tell me you will go with me then I will gladly let you go."

"Never you ugly bastard for killing my friend Hotaru!" Chibiusa spit in his face giving her the hard way of saying no. Of course it didn't please him it upset him to the point where he wanted to hurt her. He tightened his grip on her trying to crush her slowly and painfully, Chibiusa tried to hold on but each second he squeezes her she could feel she is losing breath.

"Each time you don't give me my answer I will crush you until your bones break then we will see how long until…

A golden yellow colored blast boomed him right in the face and he was forced to let go of his hold on the Earth born Lunarian. The blast was clearly a Masenko Ha coming from none other that it's common user Son Gohan. Gohan rushed to Chibiusa who was significantly injured.

"Chibiusa!….Chibiusa! Wake up are you okay?" Gohan had his hands gently placed on her cheeks as he tried to wake her.

"G..Gohan." Chibiusa said faintly.

Gohan took off his Tuxedo leaving only his dress shirt and tie; he carefully placed it on Chibiusa, he wanted to do at least something to keep his koi in good condition. After he took care of Chibiusa he went to go and fight Orochi for he knew he wasn't dead after taking that shot, as Gohan approached Orochi getting ready to fight him the enemy of both him and Chibiusa emerged from the energy blast Gohan had used on him.

"I should've known my damned servants couldn't handle you." Orochi said still recovering from the Masenko.

"That's right I mean they were good fighters but I can't be killed by them knowing you were after Chibiusa." Gohan shot back

"You interfering little pest I will be sure you die by my hands before I have Chibiusa all to myself!" Orochi pulled out his snake decorated handled sword then swiftly went for the attack on Gohan. Gohan quickly dodge him then followed with another as Orochi did the next move and Gohan dodged his next attack however when Orochi attacked by throwing his arm from above him attempting to slash Gohan diagonally Gohan had stopped his right sword hand with Gohans left wrist to the front and soft part of his elbow then he tightly grabbed his arm then turned himself around and slammed his right shoulder into Orochi's armpit causing a good amount of damage but Gohan didn't stop there he reached down swiftly and then pulled onto the back of his knee forcing him to fall down but Orochi retaliated, while on the floor he jumped from the ground and delivered a powerful kick to Gohans face backing him off from the evil prince.

Orochi then attacked Gohan again swinging his sword around but when he was close enough he missed Gohan at the first but in the second it was trouble for him, Gohan slammed the palm of his left hand into Orochis right elbow constraining his arm then he grabbed his wrist then twisted his arm back, Gohan continued with his countering with his right leg behind Orochis own and then he tripped him down to his back but Orochi recovered again and strongly slashed Gohan in the right thigh. Gohan yelled only slightly as he was used to taking this kind of damage but it hurt him enough to grabbed the wound as he backed away from Orochi. The reptile influenced prince then transformed his arm into a tail once more then grabbed Gohans leg that was cut from his sword. Orochi took his time to enjoy playing with Gohan that he recklessly slammed Gohan into each of the nearby hotel rooms around him.

Orochi let go of Gohan then went to relentlessly attack him but when Gohan got up he quickly flew in and scored a powerful double leg takedown colliding himself and Orochi into a nearby room while this probably hurt Gohan it would do more damage to Orochi than him as he was in front; Gohan's training in sanshou had definitely paid off.

As Gohan got up he went into a full mount on Orochi then quickly he performed a hammer fist to his face doing all sorts of damage but Orochi swiftly grabbed Gohans waist and then reversed their position and Orochi was now on top of Gohan (Yes this is sounding like MMA), he slashed Gohans face with his sword but all it did was leave a long mark across his face so it wasn't significant. Gohan bounced himself up and kneed Orochi to the face backing him away from him but Orochi persisted and grabbed his sword with both hands and rushed at the young demi saiyan when he got to Gohans range Gohan quickly grabbed both of his wrists with his hands and then dropped himself back with his left foot to the very center of Orochis torso then tossed him from behind; orochi landed violently after taking another of Gohan's judo like throws which in Sandas case it was shuai jiao throwing ancient Chinese wrestling.

As Orochi tried to get up Gohan was already at his back, Gohan wrapped his right arm around his neck then wrapped his legs tightly around his back then connected his left and right foot to secure a rear naked choke; Gohan tightened his grip by putting his left arm across his hand from the arm holding Orochi's neck to make sure there was no escape for the evil snake prince.

Orochi could feel he was going to finally lose to the human half breed, His brain would lose oxygen resulting in unconsciousness but to his thoughts he felt Gohan had no intention of letting go of his blood choke even if he tapped out. He had to think quickly of course with the sword still in his hand he used the strength he could and turned his blade around and stabbed Gohan in the abdomen area causing Gohan to loosen his grip, as Orochi could see and escape he repeatedly stabbed Gohan again and again until he could no longer hold on then Orochi got up and slashed his sword across his arm then chest and stomach. Gohan felt his energy dropping even losing his super saiyan form.

"Looks like you have lost now." Orochi's arm formed into a giant snake head and then he launched it at Gohan.

Gohan had taken the hit directly and the snake head crashed it's face like a train wreck on him causing Gohan to fall down. As Gohan tried to regain himself Orochi jumped up and jammed his sword onto Gohans arms that were trying to protect himself. Blood began to drip from Gohan's arms as Orochi pushed his sword further into Gohans neck; Orochi smiled maniacally for blood lust as he could feel the blade was getting closer to Gohans neck but he was unable to finish it when a sudden blast of energy hit him from behind disintegrating him.

Gohan's body had given up in relief that now he was save but got to know who killed Orochi when he saw a familiar crazy hair styled boy his age come by with what appeared to be an exotically dressed wizard by his side.

"Are you alright Gohan?" Yami asked

"Not much but how is Chibiusa?"

Sakura held the girl in questions arm across the back of her neck still covered with Gohans now wrecked up tuxedo.

"Let me heal the both of you." Yami pulled out a small card with a picture of a woman seemingly holding onto a ball of light.

With him holding the card out a magical light came out and in an instant both Gohan and Chibiusa were fully recovered from any damages they've taken.

"Thanks Yugi." Gohan said to him.

"No problem." The Dark prince smiled

When everything had settled down everyone came out of the Hotel still alive and well.

"Hey where is Lenalee?" Chibiusa asked

"Last I saw her she was here with Kiryu but that's all I remembered because me and Yugi went inside to help you."

Speak of the devil the green haired teenager showed up to her friends Chibiusa and Sakura.

"Hey Lenalee what's going on what happened to Kiryu?" Sakura asked.

"Oh well he and I are umm….

"What?" Chibiusa said

"Well me and Kiryu decided to take our relationship to the next step so he asked me to marry him and I accepted."

"Nani!" Sakura and Chibiusa fell down anime style after hearing the last part.

"You're getting married already is that even legal?" Sakura yelled

"Well yeah I just thought it would be nice so I did it anyway. Well I have to go now bye I will see you soon and if you want to see what our children may be like go here http: / yam isakura 88 . deviantart . com / gallery /#/ d2zw bya" It was Lenalees last words before she left to be with Kiryu leaving her friends to just look out at her strangely.

"That is one weird girl." Chibiusa said

"Why do we even hang out with her?" Sakura asked rhetorically.

Back to Trunks and Serena who had a surprise visit from Minako now dressed in her sailor senshi fuku.

"Hey Minako where have you been?" Usagi asked

"My date turned out to be one of those monsters in disguise so I had to destroy him." Minako asked sadly.

"I'm sorry that had to happen." Usagi apologized

"It's alright I guess maybe next time I will have to hope for another guy."

"Hopefully next year things won't go too bad for us now that Diamond and Orochi are dead." Said Trunks.

"How about we first start off with our date then maybe we could think about the dance next time."

"Sure why not."

"Wait Trunks what about your father Vegeta?" Usagi remembered

"Ugh I forgot!"

**The end**

**Happy Halloween Everybody sorry for the rush but I promise next time I will get another Halloween fic done before Halloween**


End file.
